Smile for Me
by GoodnightMisterProngs
Summary: Eram uma família unida, eram felizes e gostavam um dos outros. Algumas vezes extremamente.  Fred Jorge


Fazia calor, o sol brilhava alto no céu e o vento fresco soprava sobre o gramado da casa dos Weasley's. As janelas de madeira da casa estavam escancaradas convidando a brisa a refrescar seu interior abafado.

Enquanto Molly cuidava de seus afazeres na cozinha, seus filhos e o garoto Harry Potter jogavam quadribol no pequeno pomar carregado de frutas da estação. E apenas quando o sol começou a desaparecer no horizonte para dar vez à lua de verão é que eles voltaram caminhando devagar do jogo, carregando suas vassouras por sobre o ombro. A Sra. Weasley prevenida tinha o jantar quase pronto. Os garotos e Gina chegaram cansados famintos e suados de tanto esforço físico. Era engraçado o efeito monocromático que os cabelos de cada um davam, como se o ambiente estivesse em chamas.

Era uma família unida, eram felizes e gostavam um dos outros. Algumas vezes extremamente.

Fred e Jorge que eram inseparáveis sentaram-se a mesa rindo de uma piada contada por Jorge... Ou era Fred? A semelhança espantava. Os dois irmãos mais que os outros eram ligados, talvez o fato de serem gêmeos contribuísse para os laços que formavam. As brincadeiras e o jeito leve de ser eram compartilhados por ambos.

Durante o jantar a janela foi mantida aberta permitindo todos verem as estrelas destacadas no azul que ficava cada vez mais forte. E quando todos estavam satisfeitos e os pratos sendo lavados por uma escova enfeitiçada, foram cada um a seus afazeres.

A senhora Weasley sentou-se em uma poltrona macia, que o senhor Weasley geralmente usava quando ficava em casa, e começou a tricotar enquanto Gina brincava com bichento sobre o tapete da sala. Harry e Rony estavam jogando seu jogo preferido – depois de quadribol, é claro – no qual Rony ainda era relativamente melhor, embora Harry tivesse conquistado finalmente a confiança de suas peças. O senhor Weasley ainda estava no trabalho e chegaria tarde como nos outros dias da semana. E os gêmeos estavam afastados em um canto da sala com as cabeças juntas. Foi só quando o Weasley pai chegou que todos foram para seus quartos enquanto Molly servia o jantar para o marido sonolento.

Fred e Jorge subiram os lances de escada depressa empurrando um ao outro, o que teria rendido uma bronca se a senhora Weasley tivesse visto. O quarto não era grande, as duas camas ocupavam um grande espaço, mas eles gostavam. Trocaram-se em silencio, o que era raro, e se deitaram com o abajur que ficava entre as duas camas aceso.

Um de frente ao outro, se olharam, só olharam. Era como se um espelho atravessa-se o quarto ao meio e refletisse a imagem de um garoto ruivo. Não disseram nada, não era preciso, os olhares eram profundos, as pálpebras estavam cansadas mas se recusavam a fechá-las. Quando se olhavam assim pareciam enxergar o intimo um do outro, ou o próprio, não fazia diferença já que na maioria das vezes eram um só.

Ao contrario do dia agora uma brisa fria preenchia o quarto, Fred tremeu e Jorge não pode deixar de soltar uma pequena risada, não era engraçado era adorável. Fred se juntou a Jorge dessa vez rindo da própria risada do irmão, era bonita. E quando o silencio permaneceu novamente era agradável. Como se as risadas pudessem fazer tudo ficar melhor, mas a verdade era que as risadas representavam uma papel pequeno, o que faziam as coisas melhores era a presença de ambos, porque pra Fred e Jorge estarem juntos era essencial. Um não existia sem o outro.

Jorge estendeu a mão e Fred olhou mais uma vez para o irmão antes de se levantar e caminhar até a cama de Jorge que tinha chegado pro lado. O colchão afundou levemente quando seu corpo o tocou. Por uns momentos ficou de costas para o irmão apenas sentindo sua respiração quente. Então se virou e fitou aqueles olhos tão idênticos aos seus e tão pertos.

– Durma bem – alguém disse antes de Fred deitar sua cabeça sobre a entrada do pescoço do irmão, dormindo com aquele cheiro doce e divertido pairando sob si.

_"Não era o fim_

_Não mesmo,_

_era apenas o começo"_


End file.
